


【最意】有剑待折

by umaru



Category: pili - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaru/pseuds/umaru
Summary: 道具+3p+人兽





	【最意】有剑待折

**Author's Note:**

> 道具+3p+人兽

——《拐杖糖》

洗完澡之后的意琦行整个人都是热腾腾的。

灰色的珊瑚绒睡衣里，露出雪一样白而滑的胸口。湛蓝色的眼眸，蒙了一层薄雾，睫毛上挂着的细小水珠，和双颊仍然存留些微的淡淡绯色，让这名看起来清冷疏离的禁欲男人，多了几分能被把玩在手捏圆搓扁的意思。

脱鞋上床，意琦行心中有点烦躁。

也不知道最光阴在干什么。

他的小男友今天不到七点就起了，吃完早饭便眼巴巴的蹲在玄关，一等接了取件电话，瞬间牙花子都咧出来的笑着收下上门的快递。

意琦行本以为，也许在搞浪漫这点上突然开窍的最光阴给自己买了什么礼物，毕竟明天圣诞节，可谁能想到，他竟然从那之后就神神秘秘的，大晚上还捂着东西不敢把它拿出来见人。

藏藏掖掖的快递……该不会是哪个渴望一步登天、嫁入豪门的小姑娘在表真爱吧？

男朋友家里当爹和当哥的真不会教孩子——你们是怎么养出岁数不小了还在外面冒充小年轻，随时随地散发魅力不自觉的勾搭异性的狗男人啊！

意琦行睡衣领子半敞的趴在床上刷微博。

然而他的心思却不知飘去了哪儿。

直到……

屁股上多出一只手。

有人像揉面团一样，用力捏着那充满弹性的臀肉变换形状。

“最光阴！”

“干嘛？”

被对方轻飘飘的语气噎住，意琦行觉得自己一定是气傻了——根本不明白什么是道理的人，你居然还想和他讲道理？

眉带怒色的勾起脚往最光阴腰上踢，被泡起褶子还没完全恢复的趾头仿佛是还湿漉漉的，好像意琦行的眼睛一样，蓝汪汪荡漾了一湖的水。

“你居然踢我！”

顶着一张少年脸，只要说起控诉的话语便十分具有欺骗性的最光阴，抓着意琦行的脚腕就往身后拉。

“真是没良心，亏我还从网上提前好久订了拐杖糖，想要送给你当礼物……”

“拐杖糖？”

向来对这些小孩子玩意儿没甚兴趣的意琦行，挣扎反抗的动作却不由得停了下来。

他在想，所谓的拐杖糖究竟是什么模样。

依照最光阴的德行……为何会有种即将大事不妙的预感？

“你看！”

兴冲冲往身后摸了一把，最光阴举起一根大约30cm长的拐杖造型的红白条纹糖果问道：

“是不是很漂亮？”

精致的包装，塑料纸“咔嚓咔嚓”发出声响。

意琦行眉头微蹙，不解的看着小男友：

“这么大的糖，一次根本吃不完，再说我也不喜欢甜食，虽然你家是钱多烧的，但以后也不要这样——”

“哪样？”

话没讲完，最光阴就直接伸手插进意琦行嘴里，两根指头熟练的勾住柔软温暖的舌，搅动冰山之下为人所不知的汩汩水流。

“放心吧，买糖的时候量过了，直径正好比我硬起来小1cm。更何况，我的你都能一整根儿吃进去，细点儿的糖应该没什么问题。”

？！

意琦行听得腿根发颤。

吃……吃糖？

怎么吃？

用下面吃？

该死！

“最光阴你知道什么叫要脸么？！”

肤色雪白的人气的双颊微红。

“知道。”

嘴上回答的欢快又及时，手上动作的迅速又精准。

最光阴谋算好久，要给同居生活带来些新鲜刺激，顺便找理由把意琦行好好操一次的计策，可不会因为小小的反抗就付诸东流。

他才不管男朋友在想什么。

反正意琦行也不是第一次“半推半就，欲拒还迎”了——即便开始前总是很不情愿，可每回光操后面就能射出来，嗯嗯啊啊嘤嘤呜呜的怎么浪怎么叫的人，嘴里说的不要，肯定都他妈是要。

最光阴一只爪子顺着衣角摸到胸口，揉了两把乳肉后，捻起乳尖摩搓；另一只爪子强硬的扒下睡裤，轻佻的弹着意琦行已经微微肿起的性器，说：

“你看你，我随便形容一下就兴奋了。”

“闭嘴！”

胸膛上下起伏的男人瞪了最光阴一眼。

“我就不！”

将意琦行的两条腿用膝盖抵住，最光阴隔着内裤抚摸他的性器，手法老练的摸着熟悉的敏感点。

“最光阴——”

带喘息的呵斥没什么威慑力。

意琦行那水汪汪的蓝眸子对情人而言，越是莹润里带着愠怒的模样，越能挑起小男友床笫间的性趣。

最光阴每次收到这样的眼神，都恨不得立马用跨间的性器操的他呜呜流泪。

“咱们都快一个星期没睡了……”

少年脸加委屈脸，以及满头不扎人的毛在意琦行脖子边上乱蹭，年纪略长的男人一瞬间竟然不知道该怎么生气——这无赖的狗男人！

“你摸摸它好不好，摸摸它想你想成什么样儿。”

最光阴拉着意琦行的手伸进自己睡裤——

“最光阴！”

修养极佳的男人差点没爆粗口。

你特么连内裤都不穿？

这是打定主意今天晚上一定要做？

“想你，穿了崩着难受。”

最光阴一边揉着意琦行的性器，一边用他的手撸自己的，说：

“给我吧，意琦行，求你给我嘛~”

“……最光阴，你现在身后就差一条狗尾巴。”

意琦行十分见不得小男友撒娇的模样。

萌得软得一塌糊涂。 

“有尾巴我肯定摇给你看。”

最光阴脱了裤子，前端冒着水儿的性器大喇喇立在跨间；即使已经见过无数次面了，意琦行还是忍不住怀疑，那东西是否真能插进他身体里去，自己下面又是否会被玩坏。

“不过，没有尾巴摇，摇它也行。”

手指着性器左右扭腰，最光阴没脸没皮的晃着，甩了几下，甚至甩出一滴前液落在意琦行肚脐旁。

“你看我大不大？”

不穿裤子，胸襟大敞，摇得色气满满，摇得人心慌意乱。

“一次，就一次。”

这狗男人的公狗腰！

意琦行不敢再看如此羞耻的场面。

他捂着眼睛又把双腿岔开了些。

“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音再次响起。

最光阴拆开了拐杖糖的包装。

“你干什么？”

意琦行没想到他真要用这东西。

“干你啊。”

握着拐杖糖弯曲的把手将另一端含进嘴里，最光阴嘟嘟囔囔的说：

“把唔它插进去噜给哦你扩张。”

“最光阴！”

意琦行的挣扎仍旧无效。

从两个人认识到现在，他在床上就没赢过一次！

这狗男人！

任命的闭上眼睛，感受那黏黏糊糊的东西抵在后面的小穴上，意琦行已经有感觉的身体，白皙中透着一丝丝淡粉。

“来了哦~”

最光阴嘴角挂着一溜儿糖水的把拐杖糖捅进后穴。

“嘶——”

突如其来的肿胀让意琦行倒抽一口气。

毕竟，正常情况下都是先进一根手指的……

虽然和最光阴做过很多次，那个位置也早已熟软，但入口处被扩张到极点的感觉，再加上拐杖糖自带的冰凉薄荷香，双重刺激仍旧让意琦行精健的腰瞬间软了。

“意琦行你真好。”

乖乖的，什么都吃。

亲亲男友泛起生理性泪水的眼角，最光阴看着他隐忍又有些不适的表情，心中更加兴奋。

这是他的意琦行。

是只给他一个人操射操哭的宝贝。

红白相间的糖果在肠道里抽插，最光阴的动作逐渐快起来。

耳畔那压抑的喘息里夹着哼哼唧唧的声音，勾人的紧，要不是为了看意琦行待会儿动人的表情，恨不得拖着他连续干个三天三夜的最光阴早就忍不住扔了破糖自己上去操了。

“……好大的水声。”

羞耻的言语让意琦行的神智恢复些许。

这狗男人对他的身体的敏感点太过清楚，每次深入都只把拐杖尖儿捅到腺体周围，磨磨蹭蹭的不上去，打着圈儿折磨人。

“诶？”

最光阴故作惊讶的晃一晃拐杖糖，说：

“意琦行，你把它含细了！”

拐杖糖把手处不曾插进去的一段，明显比里头湿了的那部分粗上好多。

意琦行羞的要死——

狗男人非要用这种方式说他水多么？

“闭……闭嘴啊！”

不被提醒还好，最光阴一起话头，意琦行就发现自己的后穴好像有点空，嫩肉层层叠叠的裹着糖棍，却总因为那东西太小而怎么也吸不够。

先进去的是粗的，接着慢慢变细的后果显而易见——

意琦行的身体开始不满了。

但这种时候怎么能求饶？

他倒要看看，五六天没做过的最光阴可以忍到什么程度！

“啊……最，最光阴……嗯……”

少见的不加掩饰的呻吟，从意琦行已经软嘟嘟粉嫩嫩的嘴唇里冒出来。

然而意志坚定，但求一次精神上完美胜利的最光阴，丝毫不为所动。

他一边抽插着拐杖糖，一边撸着自己的性器说：

“意琦行，再这么浪，我还没操你就先被你叫射了。”

？！

什么丧心病狂的狗男人！

意琦行气的抖了下身子，意外被糖尖儿戳中腺体的位置。

剧烈的快感从后穴密集传来。

那种好久不到，如今终于到了的刺激，让他很想很像射。

但最光阴却把精口堵住了。

“我没射，你也不能射。”

“fuck！”

忍了狗男人这么长时间，终于再也无法维持修养的意琦行，骂完一句之后，抬起跨晃着屁股：

“想射，你他妈就快点进来啊！”

“是你求我操你的！”

得了想要的话，最光阴美滋滋扔掉拐杖糖，一个挺身将意琦行的后穴贯穿到底。

“等这么久，可急死我了。”

“嗯——”

掰开雪白的屁股，抬起雪白的大腿，耸着腰插得又狠又深的最光阴，刚一进去就把平日里孤高冷傲的男人操射了。

“真紧。”

体会着高潮时穴肉收缩的，最光阴实在爽到不行。他在意琦行慌乱的惊叫声中把人翻了个个儿，换个姿势继续操干。

柺杖糖白色的部分象征无瑕，他要献上他干净的身体。

柺杖糖红色的条纹象征长驱直入的血，他要接纳他索取的无度。

柺杖糖薄荷的味道象征祈求的洁净，用它洁净，他就干净；用它洗涤，他就比雪更白

最光阴揉着男朋友雪白雪白的臀肉，操了不知道多少下后，终于把滚烫的精液射在后穴深处，逼着射到快要射不出什么东西的意琦行，哭着吐出最后一点近乎透明的精液。

“真想让你给我生个孩子。”

——《2♂1》

最光阴有个双胞胎弟弟，叫北狗。

这名字听着奇怪，背后的来历也令人唏嘘。

少年时生了一场怪病，从此落下后遗症的他，记忆错乱，性情怪异，不欲与人为友，反爱和狗亲近，身边养着一只“小蜜桃”，宠得上天入地为所欲为。

一人一狗的关系十分好，好到一天见不到小蜜桃，北狗就容易做出一些失控的事情。

因此。

当拖着伤体来找最光阴，需要他解开自己身上那股让肌肉变得无力的刀气的意琦行，正巧碰上寻小蜜桃不得，正处于暴躁边缘的北狗时——

“最光阴。”

北狗：……

“最光阴？”

北狗：……

“最光阴！”

北狗：“……”

事不过三，意琦行被无视了个彻底。

好言好语却不得一点回应，心高气傲的他何曾受过这般对待？

若非刀劲奇巧，迟迟不化解可能伤及自身根骨，再加上无梦生从中斡旋，说他已经得到了最光阴答应相助的承诺，否则，剑宿说什么也不愿意走这一趟。

“想不到你竟是如此言而无信之人！”

春秋阙的剑气向北狗横扫而去，看似凌厉的攻势，剑招凝实程度却比往昔弱了许多。

意琦行终究是受到了影响。

“我不是最光阴。”

北狗的正烦得要死，一双灵活的爪子扒拉着橱柜到处翻找，好像他的小蜜桃真能藏到里面去一样。

虽然未做防备，但天生的警觉仍旧让他成功避开意琦行的剑招。

只可惜，哥哥给买的衣服划破了。

还是肩膀上绣着小蜜桃画像的新衣服。

“你让我很生气。”

北狗转过身望着意琦行。

身姿清俊飘逸的绝代剑宿，宛若月夜掷入湖水的一块瑰玉，冷若雪寒若冰，却荡漾出层层动人的波纹，于衣袖飞拂间露出一张英气俊美得过分的脸。

他握剑的手在抖。

但他的眼神是凌厉的。

纯粹而直接的北狗，一眼便看出，意琦行精致雪白的皮肤下究竟隐藏着怎样的傲骨。

嚼碎了一定很美味吧？

这么硬的骨头，小蜜桃最喜欢吃。

“过来。”

意琦行疑惑。

眼前之人的头上戴了一顶毛茸茸的狗帽，未被遮住的小半张脸，和最光阴长得一模一样。但不可否认，二者的气质有着极为明显的差别。

“你是谁？”

“我就是我。”

北狗很喜欢意琦行此刻细微的纠结。

“你身上有最光阴的刀劲，那东西我也会解。”

“果真？”

剑宿收起春秋阙。

此人与最光阴十分相似，若他能解开自己身上的刀劲……不用面对那个讨人厌的家伙，听起来倒也十分不错。

“多谢你。”

思及此处，正想就刚才误伤的事情与北狗道歉，意琦行突然被猛得窜上来的男人扑在地，湿热的气息哈在耳侧。

“动作太慢。”

如大型犬科动物一般，在剑宿脖子上啃啃咬咬的北狗，此时的行为，看起来和想要表达亲热情绪的小蜜桃很像。

“你——”

意琦行身上的刀劲因触碰而发作。

他想要挣扎，但是肌肉的无力却感让本该握住春秋阙的手，叫北狗抓了放在嘴里含弄啃噬。

“我碰你，刀劲就发作；我多碰碰你，刀劲发完自然会好。”

无赖的话令意琦行气恼万分。

这样屈辱的姿势，被一个男的压着趴在地上——

他今生还从未经历过。

然而，更令人羞愧还在后面。

一阵熟悉声音提醒着绝代剑宿，他将面临最不堪的考验：

“原来你在这儿啊……”

最光阴刚推开门，就看见那个心高气傲的意琦行被弟弟摁在地上一顿乱啃。

“怪不得我到处找你也找不到。”

“最光阴！”

意琦行使不上力气的身子，在北狗不得章法的玩弄下更加虚软。

他的衣服虽然乱，但没有被解开，只不过揉的皱皱巴巴的堆在那儿，看起来可怜兮兮到不行。

“我在呢。”

最光阴脱了鞋，光脚走到剑宿身边。

“你先一边儿去。”

他踢了北狗一脚。

“不要，我先发现的！”

雪白雪白的身子，又顺又滑的头发，还有那股莫名香味儿的，已经到手的宝贝，还没玩到傲气折损、傲骨被啃成渣的地步，北狗哪里愿意放手。

他瞪了一眼最光阴，怒气冲冲的撕开意琦行的衣服，软热的舌头舔过欲做飞起状的蝴蝶骨。

“最光阴，你让他放开我！”

意琦行再难淡然处之。

他的脸颊浮现出淡淡的粉。

“这就羞愤欲死了？”

看着不开窍的弟弟，裤子都鼓起一大块了还只知道在那儿舔舔啃啃，最光阴无奈的抽出腰带脱掉外袍，露出腹肌和胸肌都十分完美的半个裸体。

“先去旁边待着，看看我怎么玩。”

“啊？”

北狗跨间难受，一双眼睛迷茫中带着焦躁的看向兄长。

“用你的手撸。”

早对意琦行身体产生兴趣，想看他张开腿被自己操到射的最光阴，半撕半扯的扒光了绝代剑宿的衣服，将人翻了个身躺在地上，亲自给弟弟示范，男人应该怎么取悦自己。

“想不到你这里的毛也是白的。”

最光阴套弄着意琦行的性器，看到北狗在旁边有样学样之后，就开始动作的越发放肆起来。

“滚开！”

剑宿的身体微微颤抖。

那是他愤怒到极点的表现。

“意琦行你硬了。”

最光阴撸了一会儿，松手弹了一下立起的性器。

透明的前液在摇晃中甩了出去，刚好落在意琦行乳尖。

“颜色浅还这么敏感，你应该没用过它吧？”

“……”

剑宿一声不吭的躺在地上。

他知道，无论自己做出什么反应，眼前的男人都会欣喜或激动。

既然无法反抗，那就装作毫无兴趣的样子吧。

也许——

“唔！”

最光阴像是玩弄女人的，将意琦行的胸肌来回揉搓。

似乎无法尽兴，他低头含住已经发硬的乳尖，叼在嘴里啃咬吮吸。

淡粉很快肿胀成了娇红。

“最光阴，你——”

意琦行无法接受如此折辱。

但他好像忘了旁边还有一个人。

“为什么不出奶？”

北狗一边撸着性器一边好奇的问。

“男人吸不出奶。”

意琦行被兄弟二人的话激得闭上眼。

摘了帽子的北狗，长相与最光阴无甚差别。

现在，他们一个玩着自己的身体，一个坐在旁边看活春宫自渎……

想到这儿，过分的羞愧让剑宿的剑更加坚硬。

“差不多了。”

最光阴想。

既然要多操一阵子，那还是别让意琦行被插之前就射出来。

如果他还没恢复的身体被做到更加虚弱，以后的日子该怎么办。

“张嘴。”

没有张嘴的剑宿被最光阴捏着下巴，“唔唔唔”伸进去三根手指。

“听话多好。”

意琦行嘴角磨得泛红。

“我会更温柔一点。”

丝毫没有初次的顾忌，最光阴直接扒开意琦行的屁股，将挂着唾液的三根指头一口气插进去。

温暖紧致的肠道里，娇嫩的穴肉瞬间缠绕上来，热乎乎湿漉漉的。

？！

“剑宿的身子这么淫荡么……”

竟然已经出水了。

看到绷紧的穴口平安无事，最光阴不客气的开始了抽送。

“哥。”

北狗喊了一声。

他不想等。

是玩后面那个洞么？

简单，谁不会啊！

“我也想要。”

抽出被恋恋不舍的嫩肉裹紧的手指，最光阴将上面透明的肠液抹在意琦行脸上，说：

“那你从后面。”

得了空隙的北狗赶忙凑上前。

和小蜜桃待得太久，倒也会混出来些许不好的习惯。

就比如这个时候，看着一张一合的后穴，他竟从没想过像最光阴那般用手指开拓，反而是鼻子卡在意琦行屁股缝里，闻着绝代剑宿发情的味道，将一条灵活湿热的舌头伸进不满足的小孔。

“爽么？”

最光阴松开意琦行的性器，拉着剑宿握剑的手让他自渎。

“想不想射出来？”

北狗的舌头一圈圈的搔刮肠壁。

意琦行能感觉到那个地方的褶皱被舔开，离了抚慰之后又充满弹性的收紧。

强烈的刺激，还有羞人的水声，让绝代剑宿的意识迷蒙了。

他跟着最光阴的指引，从前只拿剑的手，情不自禁的握住自己的性器上下套弄。

“流的好多啊。”

北狗停止动作，伸手擦去那已经渗到他眼睛里一点儿的肠液。

意琦行的味道很棒，但这人也太软了，没被戳几下就冒出来许许多多的汁，他都那么卖力的舔了，还是吃不干净。

“绝代剑宿，你后面的东西淌进我弟弟眼睛了。”

最光阴不怀好意的提醒。

“啊！”

后面！

意琦行突然清醒了许多。

他感觉到，那自渎的手像握剑一样自然，可性器得到抚慰的快感却远远强过剑招大成的喜悦；他感觉到，后穴的内壁被不停的摩擦，噗嗤噗嗤往外冒水的穴口，即使夹着北狗的舌头，也堵不住肠液哗啦哗啦的流。

“呜——”

绝望的现实，让意琦行发出一声宛若哭泣的低鸣。

他射了。

“真可爱。”

憋久的浓精喷在最光阴腰上，意琦行不停喘息的红肿娇唇，正大张着等人把舌头伸进去。

如此美景，怎能辜负高傲剑宿一番好意？

最光阴很快用湿缠的吻堵住了意琦行的嘴，与此同时，他无事干的手又将腰间的精液尽数涂抹在剑宿已泛起潮红的脸上。

开始还能控制自己的意识推绝阻挠，可随着过分强烈攻势里时不时夹杂的温柔舔弄，意琦行本就迷惘的魂儿忽上忽下，渐渐的只知道勾着最光阴的舌头迎合。

头一回被人亲吻，体验这种充满暗示意味的唾液交换，绝代剑宿后穴内肠壁的蠕动甚至都慢了一些。

这引起北狗强烈的不喜——竟敢忽视我！

是哥哥亲你亲的太舒服，还是我舔你舔的不够好？

被心爱的宝贝冷落，北狗生气的咬了一口意琦行的屁股，在白乎乎的肉上留下一排牙印。

但剑宿大人只是惊呼了一声，而且那惊呼声……还被最光阴吃进了嘴里。

低下头看着自己涨得发疼的性器，再回想一下刚才舌头被后穴里嫩肉绞紧的感觉。

意琦行后穴流出来的肠液打湿了北狗的头发，但他不过就用手抹掉脸上太多的汁水而已，然后便扶着自己性器——

插！

又粗又长的棍子，一定能夺回意琦行的注意力！

噗嗤一声。

“你竟然？！”

最光阴有些恼的看着弟弟。

他本以为这家伙什么都不懂，意琦行从未有人到访过的后穴，会被自己第一个干到最里面。

可男人天生把性器往洞口怼的本能实在太强。

北狗一个挺身就填满了绝代剑宿美妙的肠道，粗暴的直把人操出眼泪来。

武者身体天赋异禀，意琦行后穴充满弹性，不因外物的进入而撕裂流血。

但他的感觉并不会减轻。

肚子里突然多了根又烫又大的东西，引起生理上终于被填满的快感，而心理上被这快感引起的羞愧，让绝代剑宿再也无法忍耐流泪的冲动，湛蓝色的眼珠此刻真真宛若一片海。

那些冷傲淡漠的样子啊。

全都没了。

最光阴看着意琦行：

“绝代剑宿，我弟弟插你插得舒服么？”

“不……没有……”

后穴内壁诚实的吸吮着性器，甚至屁股也忍不住翘起来迎合。

但意琦行的嘴很犟。

即便被亲肿了也不知道服软。

“是吗？那你看看我插得怎么样。”

最光阴难得轻笑了一下，两根手指从意琦行下面探过，捏了几把肉球，就整根没入他了还吃着北狗性器的后穴。

“啊——你出去——”

绝代剑宿害怕了。

“才两根手指而已，一会儿还要进去更大的东西呢。”

最光阴浅浅的抽插。

意琦行呜呜咽咽的不知道该怎么办。

失了力量的他没法反抗，只得被迫接受即将到来的一切。

后穴里的水很多，最光阴抠了几下肠壁，把肉扩松，就能顺利的挤进去第三根指头。

“真是一具适合被操的身体。”

最光阴提醒意琦行注意，现在的他到底有多放荡。

二次开拓的过程，北狗的性器也经常被手指碰到，巨大的填充，让绝代剑宿的绝代后穴里的嫩肉吸嘬的越发剧烈起来。

“好爽。”

“你先别动，等我进去你再动。”

将入口拨开一个小缝，最光阴的性器在意琦行的股间模仿操干的方式摩擦。

相比内里冰凉了许多的风灌进剑宿身体，敏感的穴肉被插到红肿，现在哪里还经得起这般刺激。

他忍不住想哆嗦。

“不，不要……”

“不要什么？”

最光阴恶劣的蹭过穴口，但就是不肯插进去。

“不要——我，我好冷，你快把它堵上啊——”

意琦行哭着喊出来。

他要杀了他！

竟然，竟然逼他求……

“原来绝代剑宿想被我操啊！”

最光阴插了进去，却只能把性器送入一半。

意琦行的后穴还是太紧了。

“两把剑的感觉如何？意琦行，你的剑如此被人称道，是因为屁股里流出来的水可以养铁吗？你都把我和弟弟的东西泡大了。”

北狗叼着剑宿白嫩嫩的耳和快被揉软了的胸，玩的不亦乐乎。

现在最光阴不让他动，他只能找点别的乐子。

直到——

意琦行已经充血肿起的乳尖冒出一点水。

“哥，你看！”

北狗像是炫耀一般的展示起自己指头上的东西。

“我让他出奶了！”

……最光阴鄙视的看着弟弟，说：

“这是肉里的水，只有干尸才捏不出来！你别太用力，把人玩坏就不好了。”

“哦……”

北狗露出失望的神色。

“我听说天踦爵那儿有不少西洋来的药，过两天我去问问，说不定真有东西能让意琦行喷出奶来。”

最光阴不要脸的话，让意琦行的后穴夹得更紧：

“你敢！信不信我杀——”

然而，威胁的话语只换来一个深入。

多余的声音最终全部变成呜呜咽咽带着哭腔的呻吟。

“两个人操你还有力气讲话？真不愧是绝代剑宿啊。”

最光阴和北狗毫无章法的抽插。

虽然是同胞兄弟，但他们的动作没有任何默契，意琦行被横冲直撞的口水直流，湛蓝色的眼睛失神的望着天空，爽到灵魂都不知去向何处了。

未曾体验过极端的快乐，便容易被极端的快乐俘获。

绝代剑宿已经沉沦在无可名状的情欲里，彻彻底底变成了温养宝剑的鞘，即使夹在两具精壮肉体间的狭小空隙中，也主动挺着屁股迎合，希望被最光阴和北狗干得更深一点。

肚子上明显的凸起，是性器的形状。因为吞了两根，所以会时不时的变化，看起来过分淫荡。

意琦行又射了。

高潮之后，他竟然莫名其妙想起自己来这儿的目的：

“最，最光阴……刀劲……”

“这不就解开了吗？”

最光阴抽出性器，挂着浊液的湿哒哒插进意琦行嘴里，对着喉咙深处的粘膜就是一阵猛戳。

“吃完我的精，你的伤明天就好。”

滚烫的液体灌进胃里，生理性的作呕被强制压下。来不及咽下去的精液从嘴角淌到下巴，与最光阴射在外面的一起，让意琦行脸上一片狼藉。

“意琦行，意琦行？”

剑宿大人没有回答。

因为他被腥膻的味道冲昏过了去。只是……

没玩够的北狗，还托着他的屁股一个劲猛操呢！

“撑着点，让我进去。”

最光阴扶着腰间仍旧硬挺的性器，许诺了一定去天踦爵那里求来能让意琦行喷奶的药物。

之后，他才得到弟弟配合，顶着北狗不情不愿的眼神，扒开了意琦行布满指痕的雪白臀肉，继续这场荒唐的性爱。

……

最光阴和北狗兄弟俩究竟能恶劣到什么程度？

意琦行摸着一天天鼓胀起来的胸，眼角醉人的红色越来越深。

这是他吃过药之后的第七天。

也不知最光阴向天踦爵许了什么好处，那个看似乐于助人，实则满肚子都是利益交换的西洋商贾，竟然真的给了他……

能让男子胸部发育的药。

“哎，你别哭呀。”

北狗愉快的摸着和绝代剑宿同样绝代的绝代身体。

那白玉一样的皮肉骨刚刚泡了澡，从头到脚还热乎乎湿漉漉的，除了胯间的性器被狗头帽子盖着，其余精致健美的地方全部露在外面，漂亮的不行。

尤其是微微蜷曲的脚指。

“你真好看。”

连自己摸自己奶子的样子，都找不到什么淫荡的感觉。

那些羞愧、困惑、惊讶、愤怒、无奈，混合敲碎的傲骨纠缠在一起，做成了这世间最美味最勾人的白玉软糕。

举起意琦行的小腿，一路向下舔到脚后跟，北狗感受着手中肌肉的颤动，张开嘴含住了绝代剑宿的趾头。

“别……”

意琦行不太受得了这样的对待。

“已经洗过了。”

北狗的舌头在趾头缝里抽插，他把这地方当成意琦行让人恨不得死在里面的后穴，用想象的力量狠狠操干，借此缓解下面几乎要炸开的欲望。

为了让意琦行“好好发育”，最光阴说，这几天他既不能接触别人的性器，也不能接触自己的性器。

因此，向来负责看家的北狗，除了选择忍受也没什么其他方法。

一般的时候，他就看着绝代剑宿光洁紧致的身子自渎；实在憋急了，才会宝贝的把人搂在怀里摸完舔完，弄得意琦行一身湿漉漉口水，然后自己蹲在那儿偷偷抹眼泪。

看得见操不到的感觉，实在太痛苦、太折磨。

心性不够成熟，过惯了随意日子，且事事有最光阴替他兜底的北狗，哪里受过这种委屈，还是第一次心甘情愿主动为了一个人的委屈。

“你里面我都舔过！”

“闭嘴！”

意琦行拿北狗完全没办法。

甚至，听见那些勾起不堪回忆的话语，他的后穴都不由自主的缩紧，张开，吞吞吐吐间纳了一小股空气进去，换了几缕汁水带着一丝色情的味道流淌出来。

“出水出的挺多，怎么就不出奶呢？”

北狗嘟囔完，看见面具下缘的毛被意琦行的肠液打湿。

他摘了那东西，扶着绝代剑宿昂扬挺立的剑，扒开两条腿把脸凑到股缝间，将黏腻的透明的水儿全都含进嘴里。

“唔——”

软而热的舌划过穴口，却不伸进去索取更多。

被药物改变了的身体敏感到不行，此时竟然泛起一股莫名的空虚。

意琦行脑海里浮现出后穴的褶皱被一点点舔开的画面。

“你夹到我头发了。”

将嘴里的汁液咽下去一部分，北狗吐出剩余的抹在绝代剑宿肚脐上，围着那个小洼来来回回舔弄。

湿润的声响，皮肉被吸起，牵连性器也跟着感受到刺激。

意琦行忍不住呻吟了一声。

“真好听，你为什么不多叫叫呢？嘶，还夹我头发！”

北狗爬起来亲那双让他爱惨了的蓝眸子，舔干净绝代剑宿眼角不自觉冒出来的泪水。

意琦行没有回答。

他想，若是最光阴在这儿，恐怕又会说“你的身子竟然这么会夹”。

捏准了自己无法对北狗狠心，顾虑这心性和十几岁少年差不多的家伙，是因为缺少正常人的思维才会做错事，而一步步将他逼到了现在……

这般浑身无力，胸肌变软变鼓，碰一下后穴就往外冒水的地步。

“我出去给他拿药，你倒好，自己在家摸得挺爽。”

最光阴看着地上纠缠在一起的两人，无奈接受了每次回家，第一眼面对的都是这样一个画面的现实。

他将手里的玉瓶丢给北狗，说：

“最后一次，抹完你就不用忍了。”

“真的？”

下意识用嘴叼住瓶口，北狗一双眼睛里亮晶晶的，仿佛饿久的狼见到肉一般饥渴。

“嗯。天踦爵说……”

最光阴想起那人谈到此处时有些羞红的脸——他对这药的功效如此了解，该不会自己也用过吧？

“涂抹的时候需要借助交合，在射精前让里面积存的奶喷出来。”

……喷，可不容易。

意琦行跪伏在最光阴身上。

他的舌头被卷走了，囚困在暖而灵活的同类里，仿佛即将溺死的鱼。

别人的舌头进来了，北狗掰开他高高翘起的臀，滑腻的汁水多到可以喝出声响。

意琦行就这样飘忽迷离的沉沦，身体的快感堆积起来，刷的骨头万分酥软。

“你还不能射。”

最光阴亲吻着绝代剑宿的蓝眼睛，强迫浩瀚的海洋陷入幽闭，然后悄悄的从头上取下意琦行的簪子。

不久前，天踦爵还夸他戴着好看来的。

“啊——”

性器的顶端被堵上。

簪子扎进狭窄的精口，过分的张开让意琦行忍不住流泪。

这和被欲望控制而爽到流泪的感觉完全不同。

虐待的疼爱，痛苦的刺激，想拒绝却无法拒绝的快乐。

“哥，你太狠了。”

北狗有些不满的抬起头。

虽然他也喜欢看意琦行哭，但总不至于是这种眉头拧成一个川字的哭法。

“放心吧，只是刚开始难受一些。”

最光阴吻去绝代剑宿的泪水。

兄弟二人在某些方面其实是很像的，比如说他们都喜欢吃意琦行身上冒出来的各种水。

只不过，北狗还多了一个爱好，就是把宝贝的东西或者人从头到尾添一遍。

“你……骗子！”

不需要扩张就软成一团烂泥的后穴，轻而易举便能吃进去四根手指。

北狗挺腰将性器狠狠贯穿直入，然后。

伴随一声悦耳动听的呻吟，他把意琦行翻了个身，正面朝自己，屁股向外冲着最光阴，两只手抓着臀部充满弹性的肉，说：

“哥哥进来。”

最光阴摇头，探进一指扩出缝隙，说：

“每次都是你先等不及。”

绝代剑宿被干得摇摇晃晃，已经无暇顾及这两个长得一模一样的男人，是如何的计划在他身上为所欲为。

那种酥麻酸软的感觉太强烈了。

就像有许多的蚂蚁在胸口啃咬，最敏感的乳尖还成为了重点照顾的区域。意琦行恨不得有谁能帮他将那东西咬掉才好。

“难，难受。”

两个男人只顾着驾起腿、掐着屁股抽插，没有一个帮助绝代剑宿缓解胸口的异样。

或许，他们是故意的。

故意逼意琦行眼角通红，泪水涟涟，用那张说过“逆天，尚有例外，逆吾，绝无生机”的嘴，求舔求操。

“哪儿难受？”

最光阴一只手状若无意的扫过意琦行乳尖。

“啊……”

倾斜而出的呻吟，让他清晰的感受到这具身体最诚实的变化——穴肉的突然收缩，爽的人灵魂都要飞到上天去了。

“是这儿吗？”

些微的拨弄，只不过激起更加强烈的快感。

“你，你用力啊！”

意琦行蓝色的眸子甩出一道绝美的嗔意。

那羞怯混杂着恼怒的模样，最光阴看不见倒是无所谓。但北狗确受不住了。

他猛地低下头，嘬起意琦行的乳尖，含混着舔舐啃咬起来。

“嗯——”

绝代剑宿好像忘记了，从前他是何等清冷孤傲的人。

不仅叫的浪，身子更是绞得用力，像要把自己缠死一般。

可实际上，挣扎与摇摆，都只不过是为了把后穴里的两根性器吃得更深，吃的更紧。

“要不要求我？求我的话，这边也会让你舒服。”

最光阴的食指在意琦行的乳尖的周围画圈。

蹁跹在周围却不关注重点的勾引，让此时的绝代剑宿，忍不住渴望更加凶狠的对待。

“求你，求你摸我……”

彻底开发过的身体再加上药物的配合，意琦行已然分不清楚何谓东西南北，何谓是非对错。

他希望有些东西喷出去，也希望有些东西射进来。

“好。”

得了求饶的话，最光阴熟稔的捏起粉色发硬的肉粒玩弄，将它越揉越大。

然鹅北狗却很不满。

宝贝儿似乎看不上他的口舌？是他舔的不好吗？

过分香甜，虽然吸不出奶但已经奶香十足的乳尖，实在美味的令人不愿放过，因此，他只能狠狠咬了意琦行一口，惹得绝代剑宿又是一阵常人难以想象的呻吟。

不知被操了多久，也不知道原本坚实的胸被捏了多久。

此刻的意琦行双乳已然柔软白净，形状玲珑又美好，像一只倒扣的薄碗，大小与十几岁少女的青涩差不多，顶端红肿的尖儿在微微发抖。

最光阴和北狗一边玩一个，花样百出，与此同时，下面的动作也未曾落下。射了几次之后仍然撑满紧致后穴的性器，一进一出，或者同进同出，干得意琦行头发上沾了许多眼泪口水，湿成一缕一缕的。。

“不，不要……”

快感堆叠成海，想射精的冲动，逼着簪子一点点往外跑。

“让，让我射，把把簪子拔出来……”

意琦行哭了好久，嗓子有些哑，神智也因为长时间沉沦在欲望里而模糊不清，呜呜咽咽的说出不知羞耻的话。

“哥，你看！”

北狗颇有兴趣的摸了一把颤巍巍的性器和颤巍巍的发簪。

“差不多了。”最光阴揉着意琦行的胸乳，揉出一种里面藏着无数奶水的感觉。

“我让你拔再动手。否则，一会儿喷不出奶来，意琦行的奶子可不止被干到发情的时会涨。”

北狗似懂非懂的点头。

“只有喷出来，平时的他才能像个正常人一样。”

最光阴虽然喜欢意琦行被玩坏的样子，但那样子也是能他们兄弟两人看。

听着一前一后飘进耳朵的淫靡话语，绝代剑宿不知道，他是幸运还是不幸。

被两个男人禁锢，操到涨奶，是不幸。

然而他们还会顾虑自己，要平时的胸部看起来正常，是幸运？

还没来得及伤感，眼泪就先一步落了下来。意琦行最近总是关不住各处冒水的阀子。

“怎么又哭了？难受的话，我把它拔出来好了。”

北狗对宝贝儿关切得紧。

他一边操一边舔着意琦行的脸，用他喜欢的方式表达着自己的在意，

而最光阴此时也加快了抽插的频率:

“意琦行，不摸摸你的肚子吗？“

干了这么久，兄弟二人射在后穴里的精液很多。

最光阴的性器蹭着北狗的性器，将意琦行的穴口堵得严丝合缝，与混和肠液渐渐累积起来，向着更深的地方扩散。

直到现在。

灌成一副小腹微微隆起，好像怀着数月的身孕的模样。

“最光阴……”

意琦行被干到浑身无力，连胳膊都举不起来。

“没事，我帮你。”

满意的抓着意琦行的手，抚摸鼓起的被填满了精液和肠液的小腹，最光阴十分恶劣的说：

“再这么干下去，很快你就能给我们生一窝小崽子。”

绝代剑宿的眼睛突然变得更蓝。

那是被泪水洗过太多遍的颜色。

但，除了愤怒，恼恨，无奈，里面还多了些连最光阴都看不懂的东西。

算了，看不懂就算了。

反正意琦行这辈子只能待在他身边。

狠狠的捏了一把剑宿的奶子，最光阴对北狗说：

“一起射！”

意琦行又痛又爽的呜咽一声，双龙插在一个洞里的冲刺太过刺激。很快，兄弟二人就达到了顶点，北狗率先将还疲软的性器抽出，留最光阴用手堵着送软的穴口。 “我松手，你把簪子拔了。”

二人同时动作。

就在分离的那刻——

簪子拔出，意琦行的性器终于得到解放，憋了许久的精液又浓又烫，溅了北狗一身。

然后，那些东西就被一点一点的抹了去，放进嘴里吃掉:

“意琦行，你好香。”

而后穴则是不再有阻碍。

最光阴按着意琦行的肚子，让里面漫灌的精液，成股成流的噗嗤噗嗤往外冒。

就好像尿了一样。

两处强烈的刺激，使得意琦行红着脸闭着眼，唔唔嗯嗯哭得忘乎所以。

最终，他颤抖着身子，鼓鼓胀胀的胸脯突然挺起，喷出了不少略有些奶酪色的初乳。

“出奶了，终于出奶了！”

顶着喷出来的奶水去亲意琦行，北狗蹭了绝代剑宿一脸黏糊糊的东西。

“好喝，你也尝尝。”

不知那奶水里是不是混了许多的泪。

但意琦行罕见的乖乖伸出舌头舔了一口。

然后。

又舔了一口。

接着。

最光阴把吸了一嘴的奶水渡进他口中。

……

数月过去。

武林风云人物，一言一行一举一动，都能让各方关注的势力提心吊胆的绝代剑宿意琦行，已经几个月没什么消息传出，安静的有些不正常——毕竟退隐也没有这么退隐的吧，说好的惊天地泣鬼神的大决斗呢？

绮罗生和一留衣都有些担心。

虽然相信兄弟的能为，足以应对这世间绝大多数的危险，再加上他心气高傲，即使遇到难以应对的局面，也不愿接受别人的帮忙；但是几个月未在武林中得到意琦行的消息，二人也终于按捺不住，一同来到指月山瀑。

“剑宿？”

绮罗生正想敲门，却听见了打斗声，还有……两个人在吵架。

“里面是谁？”

一留衣提声喝问，手中月戟冒出幽幽的光。

“他男——（人）”

“闭嘴！”

意琦行的呵斥里带着一丝奇怪的羞愧。

停了半响，他才继续说：

“你们进来吧。”

指月山瀑的阵法，从不对兄弟设防。因此，绮罗生和一留衣顺利的推开院门，看见——

“哐当！”

江山艳刀和月戟同时掉在地上。

“意琦行，你？”

纤细劲腰不复存在，肚子微微隆起的绝代剑宿旁边，跪着两个长得一模一样的男人。

北狗揉着还在往外渗出汁液的胸乳，充满占有欲的对最光阴说：

“奶子是我的。”

意琦行：“……”

轻蔑的看了一眼弟弟，最光阴笑道：

“好，那肚子里的孩子是我的。”

绮罗生、一留衣：“？！”

——《意乱》

修炼一途如逆水行舟，不进则退。

意琦行在剑道上的造诣如此高超，除令人叹为观止的天赋之外，勤奋也是必不可少的一个因素。

虽然没有百分之九十九的汗水那么夸张，但他的的确确是个几乎摒除了所有庸俗情趣的男人。

钻研剑道之余，空闲时间的消遣竟是旁者当成学业专攻的事项；就算与人接触，相约一起喝酒吟诗、指点江山、论道问佛的，那也是谈笑有同修，往来无白丁。

可想而知，长期处于这种环境，意琦行对男欢女爱、gay里橘气什么的，因没有需求，所以便不曾了解。

但世事如棋，乾坤莫测，人总是越怕什么越容易来什么。

剑道修行不只是技艺的提升，达到一定境界后，则更多通过考验心性来锤炼人的意志和感悟能力。

生有涯，剑无涯，以有涯逐无涯，殆矣。

正因为终极的造化不可领悟，所以芒然且充满未知危险的路才如此引人探寻，而行至没有前人足迹可循时，最易生事端。

意琦行这次进境遇到的阻碍，就是他从没接触过，也丝毫不知晓应该如何应对的——

情欲。

散漫于虚实真假交错之间的魂魄虽更贴近大道，却也引来一只趁虚而入，克其不足，想借此机会占据绝代剑宿身体的邪物。

不曾尝欢的身体，轻而易举被最原始的冲动俘虏。

从骨子里渗透出来的酥痒，仿若千万只蚂蚁脚步细碎的爬过，有时又变成轻飘的羽毛用最柔软的尖端搔弄。

执剑不过顶，逆天尚有例外、逆吾绝无生机的意琦行去哪了？

从前，深邃湛蓝的眼睛无波似深潭，高傲冷漠，与生俱来的象牙色皮肤，不管太阳怎么用力都无法改变那源自血统的尊贵。

可现在……睫毛似乎都凝起水汽，虽然没掉下泪，但水光盈盈的眸子如斯动人，不管流氓或君子，见到此景，没谁会狠心不上去舔吻安慰一番。

再加上粉色逐渐深邃的面颊，女子羞红脸都没他可爱。

冷漠的人儿显得仿佛在开花，在等人采他的花。

最光阴浑身赤条条走进来的时候，正好看见水没过胸口的意琦行抱着双腿独自忍耐发情的煎熬。

“那啥，你先洗，洗完我再洗。”

大夏天怪热的，好不容易找了条水流适中的小瀑布消汗，谁知道竟然有人捷足先登。

真够倒霉！

最光阴可没有和陌生人一起你不穿我也不穿，互相擦背顺带聊天侃大山的习惯。

所以，半个身子都转过去了，离开的念头也十分明确。

“啊——”

可水中传来的那家伙叫声怎么跟叫床似的？

仔细看看，相貌虽是端正严肃的那种，可一脸春情泛滥的潮红……

“你没事吧？”

最光阴走南闯北，即便为人洁身自好，倒也见识过不少能够令人意乱神迷的手段。

这位怎么看怎么像被人下药了。

意琦行咬紧牙关不说话，只是摇头。

他害怕自己一旦松口，就会忍不住发出刚才那种羞耻的呻吟。

“有些药可不是忍就能忍过去的，我看你最好还是找个地方——”

解决一下。

心地善良的最光阴走近了打量意琦行一圈儿，好言提醒。

可他怎么也没想到。

话还没说完呢，这看似一本正经的人，居然直接伸手握住了自己的性器！

“操！”

他可没穿衣服。

意琦行掌心的温度很烫，再加上套弄的手法无比巧妙，竟第一时间就用指腹在前端精口的位置打转画圈，本来软垂在跨间的性器瞬间抬起半个头，以此表示自己虽然没插进过什么洞里，但只是因为缺少机会，天赋和本钱可都一样不少。

“想要。”

意琦行吐出的气息全落在最光阴的大腿根儿。

“帮帮我。”

不对！

为何他会说出这种不知羞耻的话？

意琦行慌乱的松开手。

然而下一秒。

竟然不知为什么直接把脸贴上去了！

“你可真骚。”

最光阴被这么一搞，跨间的性器已经硬到不行。

他最近几年为了找回自己失落的记忆，居无定所的到处跑，既不想嫖，又不愿意坏了正经人家姑娘的清白，所以一直处于禁欲状态。

是禁欲太久的缘故？

被一个男人撩两下就硬成这个样子。

处男真丢人。

“也不像愿意趴下挨操的啊，怎么发起情来浪的一批……”

最光阴身下传来诱人的快感。

操男人应该不用负责吧？

而且帮人解除药劲儿算是做好事。

一个不管男的女的看都长得相当不错家伙求我操他还把我搞硬了——

不上简直禽兽不如。

想到这儿，最光阴便也放下无谓的坚持。

他倒要看看意琦行能玩出什么花样。

身体好像不受控制。

感觉还在，但行为却完全无法自主。

意琦行跪在地上，让最光阴吐出前液的性器贴着自己的脸，脖子上的肌肉不断伸展又收缩，下巴带起放荡的弧度，任由遒起的青筋擦过腮部。

恬不知耻的举动，想要停止却无法停止。

绝代剑宿此生从未经历过比这还绝望的时刻。

他听见自己口中溢出难耐的呻吟，微弱的音调夹在在粗重的喘息里面，有种刻意压制的勾引味道。

平日只会吐出冷漠言语的嘴巴张开了，意琦行想把自己的舌头咬断，或者把塞进，确切说应该是吃进来的性器咬断，但软热灵活的舌在贪婪的卷走前端液体之后，已经违心的舔弄硬物，压不下的手也搓着两颗球在指尖乱滚。

嘴角彻底湿透，口水顺着下颚在脖颈上留下一串晶莹。

主动吞吃的性器现在正猛烈的往喉咙里插，似乎是想要顶入狭窄的所在。

腥膻的味道充斥口腔。

他想吐，可身体却不由自主的将所有液体都咽下去。

尽可能的咽下去。

“我没想让你吃精。”

最光阴拽着意琦行的头发拔出性器。

没射完的东西有许多喷在脸上，黏黏糊糊的，连眼睫毛都挂着白浊。

看起来脏的要命。

却也因绝代剑宿伸出舌头舔干净落在嘴唇和周围的精液而勾人的要命。

最光阴没忍住掐了一把意琦行的屁股。

弹性非常好。

“撅起来。”

发情的颜色已经从脸颊蔓延到脖颈。

意琦行清楚的感觉到臀部的酸疼，他知道那上面一定留下了指印。

但那又能如何呢？

现在的绝代剑宿即使被陌生人打完屁股，还不得乖乖听话塌腰翘臀，晃动起肉浪再挨上几巴掌？

羞耻心已经崩溃了。

无比清晰的感觉，身体叫嚣着渴望，一边承受凌辱一边热情的凑上去请求更多凌辱。

意琦行整个人都不知道该想什么。

直至一根手指插进他的后穴。

“放松点。”

最光阴摸着绝代剑宿完美的腹肌。

让这样一个人匍匐在身下，确实有种别样的成就感。

“没有香膏，你再夹一会儿出血我可不管。”

意琦行从未被开发过的后穴干涩紧致。

他想要夹紧阻止异物的侵入。

可惜。

已经拼了命去控制啊，但意识有什么用呢？

双手竟自己抓着臀瓣往外扒开，穴口张大好让对方进出的更加顺利一些。

“慢点……”

嘴巴也跟着不听使唤。

意琦行就这样感受着一根手指逐渐变成两根，三根……最终全部的东西抽了出去，换成另一个形状熟悉又滚烫的存在。

为什么会感到熟悉？

明明吃进嘴里不是自愿的！

为什么要记住那人的形状呢？

恬不知耻，恬不知耻啊！

他想死的心都有了。

“啊。”

最光阴终于完全的插进去。

层层叠叠的褶皱亲吻着性器，四面八方哪儿都在挤压，通道里虽然不够湿润，但热度却是非常。

他已经忍不住开始抽插。

意琦行是疼的。

但他叫的很爽。

最光阴也相信他很爽。

因为这人已经主动收缩臀肉蠕动内壁，不然后穴里的软嫩怎么会像海浪一样不动的时候还自己往性器上拍。

“再深一点——”

还没操到腺体的位置。

意琦行撅着屁股往最光阴的方向靠，希望他狠狠占有需要被填满的空虚。

“求我啊。”

被这浪荡的人激起了作弄的念头，最光阴深入浅出的在意琦行腺体前方磨蹭，他刚才稍微碰到过这一点，身下的人软下腰差点一头闷进水里憋死。

连犹豫的时间都不要：

“……操我，求你，用力——”

啪的一声，是巴掌打在臀肉上。

最光阴对准最敏感的位置，插的又狠又深。

穴口已经没有开始那么紧了。

干进去的时候能听见噗嗤噗嗤的水声，拔出来的时候能看见艳红的肉向外翻着。

灭顶的快感传来，意琦行虽然知道这样不对，可他控制不了自己，甚至都控制不了自己的神智。

在头颅沉入水中只能靠对方抓着头发提起脑袋呼吸，窒息的压迫与情潮同时来临的情况下，就这样放纵在欲望中也未尝不可啊。

太爽了，怎么可以这么爽。

绝代剑宿从未体验过的快乐，一出现便走向极致。

“操！”

就在最光阴射进这具可称放荡的身体里的时候，被灼热液体喷激的意琦行也射了出来。

“还，还想要……”

……

意琦行从未想过他会走到今天这步。

两条腿虚软无力，臀部的肉随着多次高潮后穴道内痉挛似的颤抖，晃荡出动人的细小波浪。

泪水无意识的划过象牙色的皮肤，或许是因为出了太多汗，一时间竟无法分辨蔓延的浅光究竟来自哪里，只能任其渗入鬓角，不受控制无法停止的流淌。

“嘶……”

身体到处都是疼的。

遍布指痕的腰，全是巴掌印的臀，操进去时啪啪啪撞红的大腿根儿。

意琦行只稍微动了动，就忍不住倒抽一口气，绵密的酸麻和未曾干净的情潮让他的脸色更加难堪几分。

皮肉的弹性是有限的。

即便绝代天骄，经过这样一番操弄之后，短时间内被撑开到合不拢的穴口也只能露着一指粗细的小孔，收不住通道里精液一点点往外流。

细小的褶皱抻开不少。

然而过度摩擦的红肿却让剩余的肉缝变得更加深刻鲜明，原本只是粉色地方如今看起来竟有十二万分的诱人。

意琦行不知道自己射了多少次。

但一定有很多次。

因为垂软的性器已然无力的趴伏在腿间，什么东西也射不出来。

意琦行更不知道那人在自己身体里射了多少次。

过分强烈的快感层层堆积，如今只剩下小腹又热又涨灌满东西的羞耻感觉，一波波摧毁理智。

连提起一丝力气逃离的念头，刚升起都被夹紧屁股的本能阻止——

他怎么会变成这样呢？

前所未见的打击，让绝代天骄一时间搞不清楚自己身上究竟发生了什么。

“喝水么？”

最光阴拿着壶进来。

他的跨间也没洗一洗，庞然大物举得老高，混合了后穴里汁水的精液挂在性器上，湿漉漉泛着一点光。

操那么久居然还硬……

意琦行忍不住抖了一下。

“谢谢。”

低头不敢看人的，是一具没有任何女性特征的身体。

肤色白皙，肌肉健美，四肢修长。

无论从哪方面讲，意琦行都算名英俊的过分，甚至可以说气质冷峻、为人严肃的剑客。

但就是这么一个禁欲的家伙，一边掰开屁股一边叫求人操他的浪荡劲儿最为诱人。

最光阴扶他坐起来，宽阔的肩膀和硬实的肌肉都是清晰的男人靠在怀里的感觉。

丝毫不认为奇怪的英俊青年，只不过是看着看着，那模样正常的水壶就渐渐变成自己的性器，被意琦行两只手抓住，抚摸的同时嘴角往下淌着水的含弄舔吻。

刚怀疑了一阵子人生的最光阴突然发现。

他不喜欢操男人。

他喜欢的是操眼前这个人。

“咳咳……”

几声咳嗽让被水呛到的绝代天骄脸更红了。

最光阴拍着他后背，动作温柔像是在照顾生病的孩子。

这般贴近的距离，意琦行一侧头就能看见对方身上的指痕。

那是他意乱情迷时挠上去的印记。

醒目的红色，让绝代天骄不得不正视刚才发生的一切——

作为一个男人，他被一个陌生的男人给上了。

还是主动勾引人家上的。

想死的心都有就是这种感觉吧。

“发什么呆。”

意琦行的耳朵被叼住。

他不知道自己的模样究竟有多可爱。

那种故作冷漠但浑身诚实的透出粉红，腿间一股发情味道的矜持——

好欠操。

最光阴的性器在意琦行身后变硬变烫。

原本就规模可观的东西更大了，顶端蹭着腰臀交界处的皮肤，在上面留下有些黏腻的前液。

“干什么！”

湿乎乎的感觉无比鲜明。

“我想干你。”

最光阴在意琦行颈间深深嗅着。

那是两人纠缠在一起的味道。

“胡言乱语！”

手肘向后使劲，想要离开这具滚烫身体，但严重的无力感让充满攻击性的动作变成情人之间你侬我侬时的情趣，软软的仿若勾引。

意琦行有些慌了。

他提不起一丝的真气去阻止接下来发生的事情。

清醒时候还被刚才陌生人按在地上操——

这样羞耻的堕落意琦行无法接受。

“我本打算停下的，是你一直说还要。”

最光阴逐渐觉察出意琦行的面皮很薄。如果不是中了药，恐怕撅着屁股掰开穴口求操的模样这辈子都做不出一次。

但他不打算放过这个人。

总感觉那神仙通道就跟抹了罂粟一样，叫人上瘾。

指尖已经在穴口打转，就着黏糊糊的液体，好像一个不注意便会滑进去。

意琦行害怕他再插进来，只能赶忙说痛。

“是有些肿。”

最光阴也不想把人操坏。

毕竟，无论怎么说，第一次做留下太粗暴的印象总归不太好。

“转过来。”

亲亲意琦行的耳垂，怀里的人似乎是有些抗拒。

“放心，我不进去。”

最光阴安抚道。

说不进去就不进去，他换了种方法，用性器抵住意琦行的乳头，抵住被方才的激烈性爱刺激得直挺挺的立起来的位置。

精口和凸起的肉黏连在一起。

压下会有双向的内陷。

原本结构完整的组织中硬生生塞进一部分，原本用来出精的通道口被由外向内的占据。

这是一种奇妙的感觉。

“舒服么？”

最光阴的手本该扶着意琦行肩膀。

因为这人身子太软，不抓住恐怕会掉下去。

但他却捏着另一侧没挨操的乳尖，一边扯一边揉，搞得高潮之后的男人又开始哼哼唧唧的发出声音。

“嗯，嗯……”

回应是阵阵压抑的呻吟。

摩擦中的部位都是两人身上极为敏感的所在。

意琦行也说不清这种刺激到底算什么。

他好像不该这么爽。

可跟后穴里含着不属于自己的性器的时候相仿，那渴望被占有被征服，渴望把自己打开的冲动为何会如出一辙呢……

“哭什么。”

最光阴磨得很开心。

“这样又不痛。”

玩了一会儿觉得有些腻，英俊青年看着意琦行红肿鲜艳的乳尖充血到好像随时都会破掉，终于大发慈悲放过那对可怜的小东西，抱起又快被玩弄到哭出来的绝代剑宿，用把尿的姿势打开他双腿，两人一起坐在池子边缘。

最光阴掬水给意琦行清理后穴。

“我自己来。”

善后也要叫人摆弄的滋味太过难堪。

“好。”

某人从善如流的准备欣赏好戏。

手指慢慢伸进后穴，敏感的肠壁不知道养成了什么坏习惯，竟然紧紧裹住侵入的东西自己吮动，刺激得大腿开始轻微颤抖，搅还没搅，就看见水中的白色逐渐扩散开去，淫靡万分。

意琦行脸唰的红了。

“你含在里面这么多么？”

最光阴笑的很无辜。

“我还以为都淌出来了。”

“……”

意琦行觉得，若他此刻手中有剑，怕是会直接剜了这家伙气人的舌头！

伴随着清洗的动作，持续的摩擦不可避免的带来奇怪的感觉。

拼着不把穴道里的精液清洗干净，也没敢去碰那个点的意琦行，怎么也想不到自己的呼吸竟然粗重了这么多，多到最光阴清清楚楚的听在耳朵里，一把抽出他手指，用欲求不满的声音控诉：

“这么久都没洗干净？”

“自己在里面摸什么呢？”

“要是够不着，我有更粗的东西帮你捅一捅。”

……

又被按在在池子边缘干了一炮，意琦行累的连跟手指都不想动，眼睫毛轻颤着滚落下几颗小小的泪珠，漂亮脊背上全是男人射上去的精液，还有好些黏着他白色的长发。

虽然只挨了一个人的操，却被迫呈现出一副叫许多人凌辱过的样子。

最光阴到底吃什么长大的啊！

意琦行默默撅着屁股等他洗干净自己后穴里的东西。

“好了。”

英俊青年吻着绝代剑宿雾蒙蒙的眸子，舌尖在眼角留下一条浅浅的水痕。

“记住，我叫最光阴。”

……

意琦行趁最光阴说要去找两只山鸡回来烤了吃的时候，慢吞吞的穿好衣服准备离开。

虽然那人口口声声说要对自己负责，可绝代剑宿怎么能让一个男人负责！

他更希望今天发生的一切只不过是一场噩梦，一场可以被忘记，可以再也不被提起来的噩梦。

整理好形容的意琦行腿脚无比酸软，他只能扶着石壁一点点向外挪动，剑拿不起来就拖在地上划出刺耳的声音。

每一步迈出，双腿的交错都会让已清洗干净的后穴内壁彼此贴合搅弄。

虽然衣服是柔软的绸缎，可不知道为什么，意琦行竟然觉得那布料粗糙的厉害，磨得他乳尖的周围湿乎乎的，快要湿透薄薄的里杉，再走几步就能湿的从外面看出来。

像孕妇涨奶一样。

太敏感了……

意琦行怀疑自己后穴也在流水。

因为风吹过时他身下竟然凉得吓人。

走一段歇一段的路太远太远。

他必须先找个地方恢复自己的功体，然后再悄悄离开这个可能遇见最光阴的是非之地。

可有句话怎么说呢。

人倒霉的时候喝凉水都会塞牙。

走到半路，意琦行就听见一声响亮的狼嚎从他离开的瀑布方向响起。

那动静震彻山谷，一看就知道不是什么普通野兽发出的。

他不由得担心起最光阴的情况。

没有防备的情况下，碰见养出灵性的动物很容易受伤。

是不是该回去看看情况？

可那个家伙太……

再说自己现在功体全失，就算去了能起什么作用？

看他的模样应该也有功夫傍身。

所以离开才是最好的选择。

但丢下最光阴自己一个人逃走？

绝代剑宿能做这种事么……

意琦行纠结许久，一边纠结一边拄着剑坐在石头上恢复体力。

而就在此时，树影间巨狼正循着动人的味道从山谷一路追来

“嗷呜——”

雪白的影子朝意琦行扑来。

连拔剑的机会都没有，绝代剑宿直接被巨狼两只前爪提起身体，尖利的獠牙和猩红的口腔只需简单咬合就能把他的脑袋吃进去。

要结束了么？

意琦行闭上眼。

这种死法实在憋屈，可以他现在的状态，别说斩杀这只巨狼，甚至连最基本的逃跑都做不到。

冲入鼻尖的味道湿热霸道还……

还有些熟悉？

带着细小倒刺的舌头舔过意琦行的脸，巨狼的口水糊得他一只眼睛有些睁不开。

舌头纠缠的味道，性器含在嘴里的味道，意琦行对男人和性的理解都来自最光阴，理解深刻的仿佛刻进骨子里。

“最光阴？”

“呜呜——”

太生气了。

简直要气死了。

好心好意出去给他找吃的，结果回来一看发现人跑了。

对自己用精液标记过的男人控制欲和占有欲都很强的最光阴，已经气到变成野兽形态的程度。

这是他的秘密。

一个不怕意琦行发现，甚至想趁此机会逼对方接受的秘密。

“你竟敢跑！”

巨狼口吐人言，果然是熟悉的声音。

爪子三两下撕烂了意琦行身上的衣服，最光阴胯下性器高涨，一根规模同样可观的物件从白毛当中伸出来，穴口都没对准就朝着他屁股猛戳。

“你有病啊！”

意琦行火气也上来了。

意识不清的时候被人上是他自己的错误。

可意识清醒之后还被按着操，操完再用野兽的形态继续折辱——

实在太过分。

“何必这样羞辱我！”

巨狼一时间有些呆愣。

羞辱？

你竟然认为我在羞辱？

“老子就是要羞辱你！”

狼的性器与人不同。

最光阴失控的插进来的时候，意琦行才感觉到那东西有着诡异的弧度，弯曲的前端正好抵在自己戳一下就不行了的位置。

“啊——”

本就被欺负的快要肿了的小穴再次吃进庞然巨物，明明该痛的，可痛一下就变成强烈快感，肠壁每一寸褶皱都想和性器发生关系，热情奔放毫不矜持的贴上去用自己的小手小脸去摩擦青筋，拼了命搞直接接触。

狼毛并不柔软。

前方疲软的性器已经被扎硬了，前端淅淅沥沥流出水来；穴口那一圈娇气的肉经不起作弄，有时候一颤一颤的哆嗦，有时候绞着狼毛让性器也把那根根分明的东西带进去，好戳戳里面更敏感的肠壁。

意琦行比刚才还要爽。

人兽相交的背德感，性器顶端每次订死腺体的插入，狼毛在穴道靠前的位置对内壁的为所欲为。

他好想射啊。

而就在这快要射精的当口，最光阴却突然抽出性器，任后穴里的肉怎么留也留不住，只能带出离开时的“啵唧”水声。

意琦行红着眼看向身上的巨狼。

他不明白。

停下来做什么？

你不该继续发泄欲望吗？

还是说，因为我也想射才故意拖延时间，逼我求你操？

求就求吧。

有什么可矜持的呢。

早点结束这场噩梦就会过去了。

意琦行刚想开口，下一秒突如其来的侵入就让他高高扬着下巴尖叫。

最光阴的舌头伸进后穴里了。

那带着细小倒刺的东西舔得人灵魂都在颤抖，颤抖过头就会飘出去，飘到天上炸成一团烟花一道炫光。

“不，不行——”

巨狼长长的舌头可以深入腺体附近。

最光阴只是对着那儿舔了几下，模仿性器插入的动作戳了几下，绝代剑宿就抖成筛子一样脚趾紧绷，湛蓝色眼睛翻出大片大片的眼白，舌头伸的比嘴唇还靠外，口水泪水肆意流淌，一边叫一边喷出他仅存的精液。

“啊——啊——”

意琦行被最光阴舔射了。

他呆呆的看着巨狼脸上挂满精液，雪白的毛黏黏糊糊拧出几绺，样子脏兮兮的。

是我射的？

来不及多想，最光阴的性器又插进来了。

高潮之后收缩痉挛的通道很难操开，可他仍旧蛮横的插进来，为的只是插进来后射进去。

意琦行此刻万分敏感，敏感的差点被这不讲理的操弄和喷射的滚烫精液刺激的尿出来。

尿，尿出来？

意琦行突然把头埋进巨狼的长毛里。

……

“药劲儿应该都过去了。”

最光阴还待在意琦行体内。

用狼的形态把人操完之后，他忽然没那么理直气壮，忽然有那么一点心虚，只能赖皮的不抽出性器，堵住通道阻止精液外流，好像这样就能叫意琦行怀上小狼崽子，从今往后都听自己的话一样。

“药可控制不了绝代剑宿。”

手掌心摸着小腹上性器撑起的形状。

意琦行好好感受了一下那种满足。

他抬头吻上最光阴的唇。

“一定是你这妖物给我招的邪祟。”

刚想嚷嚷“诶什么人啊怎么不讲理”的最光阴，却听见趴在身上的人用极为正经严肃的语气说：

“所以，以后都你来解决。”


End file.
